Only With You
by Cera Mist
Summary: Melody, Jim and their classmates are sent to Hawaii for a whole month. There's these people who desperately want to date Melody and Jim. Mostly because their both rich and famous. Will Melody and Jim get together before someone causes them trouble? Someone wants to rip them apart. Will they succeed? Check to see! Melody and Jim. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm back with another story that is a crossover of Jim Hawkins and Melody from Little Mermaid. I saw the pairing when my little sister showed it to me and now am determined to write a story about them. I hope this get's reviews, but I'll probably continue anyways. I love this pairing too much to stop. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN Treasure Planet or Little Mermaid.**

**I wish though.**

Chapter 1: Waiting

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Melody let out another sigh as she gazed at the dull gray clock that hung on the classroom door. Melody was just itching for the day to end. Jim, her best guy friend, was supposed to pick her up after school and go somewhere. It was last period, the only period they didn't have together. It was agonizing to listen to Ashley Danford giggle to her "posy" and tell them how she and Jim were perfect for each other. Melody gagged, the only thing perfect enough for her is herself. Melody had to admit Jim was cute, maybe even hot. Melody did have a HUGE crush on him since they met. Like love at first sight, kind of lame right? So Melody kept her feelings bottled up, but recently she's been dying to scream the three forbidden words. They were only best friends, Melody had to remind herself. Nothing more, but did she want more?

_Bring._ "Finally." Melody whispered. Gathering her stuff until she heard a girlish fan-girl scream, "ITS JIM HAWKINS!" Melody groaned, every time she had Jim pick her up, they got to him first. She turned around to see five girls clinging on to Jim. Melody sighed, "Here we go again." She grumbled. Putting on her most fan-girl face she screamed, "OMG! IS THAT JOSH HUTCHERSON OUTSIDE IN THE WEST GATE ENTRANCE?" All the girls immediately bolted off, except for Ashley. "I don't need Josh, I only need you." Ashley half-moaned while trying to walk seductively up to him but failing. "Oh please." Melody groaned while grabbing Ashley's head and shoving it away from Jim. "Nice of you to finally show up." Melody giggled. Jim gave her a lopsided smirk. "What can I say, the chicks dig me." He chuckled. Melody felt a soft jab in her heart, was he into their fan-girl stuff. "So you ready to go?" Jim asked. "Yeah." Melody whispered. The two walked down the hall, Melody getting glares from the girls and admiring stares from the boys. Jim getting envious looks from the guys and love struck stares from the girls. Jim chuckled weakly, not liking the looks they were getting. He reached out and grabbed Melody's hand hoping the girls would run off. Melody's face went red when she felt Jim's hand over hers. It felt so right, like it was meant to be there. She glanced up at Jim and saw he was glaring at the guys. She giggled; it was so like Jim to get jealous over nothing. She would never pick them over Jim; none of them were like Jim. He was charming, nice, smart, athletic, but what Melody liked most about him was his personality. He looked after her as if they were dating, and I guess you could say in a sense they were. He would always be there with a shoulder for her to cry on when she was upset, and she would be there to help him out of messes, such as the classroom incident. He had picked her to hang out with instead of the guys and his fan-girls. He was her Jim.

**End of Chapter One**

**So how was it? It's a start and the next chapter is switching from Jim's view and Melody's. Next chapter is long and will explain any confusion. If you have any questions you'd like me to answer, just tell me in a PM or review. **

**~Cera Mist **


	2. Chapter 2: Ball Time

**Hey there! I know this took a long time to come out. I was busy helping and planning with my friend to create a remake of The Hunger Games. We were thinking would happen if our class was in the hunger games. It's an entire different plot from The Hunger Games with comedy and action. NO ROMANCE! My class didn't want to have any romance. So to make it up to you I will make this one a LOT longer. Hope you guys like it! Also,**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN Little Mermaid or Treasure Planet! I do own a little snob named Ashley Danford.**

**Chapter 2: Ball Time**

**Jim's P.O.V.**

I finally made it home without any more fan-girls chasing me. I had intended to drop Melody off after our dat- I mean meeting, but the girls surrounded us and she stormed off. "Mom, I'm home!" Sarah popped her head out from the kitchen and smiled. "Would you please get the mail for me?" she asked. I simply nodded my head and slipped open the door and retrieved the mail. There was a neat, cream envelope that was sealed shut with wax that had the royal family's emblem in it. Melody was the princess, and I was the founder of Treasure Planet. We both went to a school where people had to be rich or famous. In this case, Melody and I fit into the category of both. I ripped the envelope open and peered inside. Inside there was a letter and two cards. I opened the letter, it said;

**Dear and Mister. Hawkins,**

**The King and Queen would be delighted if you would attend the Royal Ball on Saturday, April 24****th**** to celebrate Princess Melody's 16****th**** birthday. You are expected to dress formally and behave as needed in a royal event. The ball starts at 5:00 pm. Please return the letter with signatures if you wish to come. Letters must be in by April 10****th****. The cards that come with this letter are ID's for you to enter. Simply hand your card to the usher and you shall be granted access. **

**Thank You,**

**The Royal Family **

Underneath scribbled in delicate handwriting was Melody's handwriting. I knew she would have snuck something in.

**P.S Don't be late or I might promise all my dances to some visiting Prince Charming from a foreign country. ;) **

I chuckled at the last part. Melody was teasing me through the letter, or that's what it seems to the ordinary human. But Melody and I had a strange way of communicating, I knew the true meaning of the words, Come before a prince decides to propose to her. I quickly showed the letter to my mom and we both signed it and I brought it outside. After sending them I locked myself in my room. Trying to get my mind off of the fact that **MY **Melody could be taken away from me, well not my Melody but you know what I mean. I stuck my ear plugs into my ears and changed the song to "Skrillex Weekends". I had recently become attached to Skrillex thanks to Melody. She had made me buy the song and many more. Melody really changed my life when I first met her. I still remember how we met.

**FLASHBACK (6 years ago)**

I was being chased by some palace guards for hiding inside the palace walls. Me and a couple of friends were playing hide and seek EXTREME! You had to try to hide forever. The palace seemed like the perfect place to hide. Until the guards caught me behind a bush, I decided that bursting into the palace would be the perfect thing to do. However I didn't realize that there were even MORE guards inside. Bolting down the marble hallways, I didn't notice the figure up ahead until I crashed into her. We both tumbled to the floor; I glanced up to see her clearly. She had shoulder length ebony hair tied back in a tight ponytail. She had greenish –bluish eyes that hypnotized me, she was beautiful. Mumbling a 'sorry' I was about to make a dash for the door when the guards caught me. Struggling, I tried to wiggle free but it was useless. They were about to lead me away when a melodic voice stopped the guards in their tracks. "Wait! What are you doing to this boy? He's done nothing wrong!" She defended. I stared at this girl, I had barged into the castle, knocked her over and she was defending me? "Sorry Princess Melody, but he was caught inside the castle walls without permission and knocked you over. The King shall deal with him." The guard said in a monotone voice. Melody sighed and stepped forward. "There will be no need for that; I will take care of him. You have the rest of the day off." Melody ordered. The guards were about to protest, but she fixed them with a menacing glare. The two guards were gone before I could blink. I was in the presence of the heir to the throne. Awkward silence filled the room, suddenly her melodic voice spoke, "Would you like to explain yourself?" Melody asked. I shook my head. I heard her sigh. "My name is Melody, what's yours?" "Name's Jim." I replied easily. Maybe talking to royalty won't be so hard.

**End of Flashback**

(A/N I've decided to take a short intermission, to announce a few things. 1. I am now going to use this font for all of my author notes. 2. I am going to skip until we make it to the date of the ball. Continue with caution! )

**Melody's P.O.V **

I stood near the door way greeting people. So far I hadn't seen Jim or his mother. Hell I haven't seen Morph! I let out a sigh; I was hoping Jim would see me in this new dress. It was a light blue dress that clung to my hips than flowed down freely like a river. The dress was strapless and was entirely made from silk. Mother had insisted I have my hair pinned up in a sturdy neat bun. I truly felt beautiful for once. I was never as gorgeous as my mother; she had long vibrant red hair and clear blue eyes. The only thing we had in common was our fair skin. "I didn't know they invited garbage here?" A squeaky voice taunted. I snapped my head upwards and glared at Ashley. "It's my party and I don't remember inviting trolls." I hissed back. I was not backing down, it was MY party, and she already annoys me like HECK! And she's still insisting that Jim and she have a chance. Brushing back a strand of hair, I tried my best to smile at her but I'm probably sure it turned out as a scowl. "Where's Jim dear? Did you not invite my darling just to urk me?" She accused. I sighed, it would take a while for her to realize, but surly she would realize she didn't have a chance. "I did invite JIM and his not YOURS. He's a human being, I'm pretty sure he gets to choose." I snarled. "I'm pretty sure too." A deep voice added. I swirled around to see Jim in a… SUIT! Trying my best not to laugh, but it was very tempting. His suit didn't look bad, it was a cream colour with gold outlining it. I saw a badge that was probably Morph. His hair was tied back and maybe he gelled it. I bursted out laughing, which made him turn as red as a tomato. Ashley shot me a glare and ran to his side. She instantly hugged him and he didn't resist, that's what made me stop laughing. I could have sworn my heart had cracked. It was hurtful to watch so I turned around and continued to greet people.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

YES! I finally got to hug Jim and he didn't resist! That will teach that Melody that Jim is MINE! All mine. Smiling, I led Jim in to the ball room and asked if he wanted to dance. I saw him glance behind him watching to see if someone would come. Seeing no one he turned back and nodded. My heart started beating rapidly. He… and… I was… going to… dance… TOGETHER! YES! FINALLY! I WAS GONNA DANCE WITH HIM! IN YOUR FACE! I spun around giggling to myself. Tripping on my own feet, I felt myself tumbling. My back hit the table holing the punch bowl causing the table to fall. Rubbing my back side, I didn't notice the table falling until my head had contacted with the glass bowl. The bowl shattered and I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face. Turning around, I tripped over the remains of the glass cutting my toes and falling face forward into a bronze plate probably breaking my nose. Letting out a groan, I watched as my vision became blurry and tunneled. The last thing I saw was Jim walking away.

**Jim's P.O.V**

I watched as Ashley tripped and broke her nose. I had to bite down on my lower lip to prevent ne from laughing. She looked so stupid. Not caring any more, I walked away and more to the side lines. I really didn't want to attract attention. Now to find Melody.

**(A/N) **Well that was interesting. I'm not very good at writing scenes like that. It was aorta funny. Well, BACK TO THE STORY!

**Melody's P.O.V**

I was finally done greeting guests. I didn't feel like searching for Jim or waiting around for a Prince Charming to come and propose to me. Retiring to my bedroom, I quickly changed. Pulling all the pins out of my hair and now wearing a night gown, I belly flopped onto my bed. I tried desperately to not think about Jim, but it wasn't working. Before I slipped off into the darkness, I saw a figure step out from behind my closet.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Who's in Melody's room? Are they a stalker? Will Ashley wake up? Will she hunt for Jim? Will Jim find Melody? Find out in Chapter 3 of ****Only With You****!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker In My Bedroom?

**Hey guys! I just noticed something in the last chapter, I had this cool font done but when I checked it, it wasn't there. Well I feel like an idiot! Anyways sorry for the long wait. I hate to give you guy's bad news but this is going to be a short chapter. Though I will get started on fourth immediately which will be a long chapter. Thank you to the people that reviewed! It really means a lot guys! I have failed at creating a lot of stories and knowing that people read this and enjoy it really means a lot! Slowly I get more people reading this and reviewing and it means a lot. And if you could help in any way to make this story more popular that would make my day. Also I'll be asking people that reviewed for help on ideas sometimes. I know I've already asked someone to help with fifth. PM me if you would like to help with sixth! Now let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Treasure Planet or Little Mermaid, though I dream about it!**

**Melody's P.O.V**

I glared at the corner. "Do you intend to stalk me Levi? I thought you were back in Japan with your fiancée last time I checked." I snarled, I was tired and I didn't want to deal with his crap. "Aw. Don't act like you didn't miss me! I can see it in that pretty face of yours." He chuckled. My jaw dropped, didn't he learn his last time he played with my heart. I glanced around the room. On my vanity I spotted a huge book. I thought about my favorite manga/anime "Soul Eater" and how Maka Albarn beats people up with a book. (A/N I'M A HUGE SOUL EATER FAN! If you're like "What the hell is Soul Eater?" than search up its manga or go on Netflix to watch it!) It was very tempting not to smash the book into his skull. Sighing I picked up a brush and combed my hair. "You're getting married in two months. You're fiancée sent me an invitation. Do you really think it's a good time to hit on single woman who know about your wedding." I mumbled. He shuffled towards me and jumped onto my bed. "Well, wedding is two months away. She wouldn't know and you wouldn't tell. I still remember all those happy moments we had when we were a couple. Would you like that to start again?" He asked with a stupid smirk on his face. His muddy brown hair hung over his right eye and I swore he was wearing mascara. "I'll say this once and only once, we broke up 4 years ago. Besides, I'm interested in someone else." I stated bluntly. His smirk feel and his face darkened. "You're not dating him are you?" he hissed referring Jim as "him". My face turned scarlet. "O-Of course not!" I stuttered. I turned away hiding my blush. I couldn't show emotion to him. "Good. 'Cause I know you and me would make a great couple." He whispered. I groaned. I turned and slapped him hard on the face. "Get this through your thick skull! I will never love you! Now go away or I'll call the servants!" I threatened. I was positive he would leave until he started laughing. "What's so funny?" I glanced around nervously. I bit down on my lower lip. I could feel the goose bumps rising. He finally looked up but his eyes weren't the same. His hazel eyes were now darker almost black. It was like staring into void. His eyes had a wild look. "If I can't have you no one can!" He roared. I shrieked. He lunged forward and gripped my neck in a attempt to strangle me. I dug my fingernails into his neck hoping to pry him off. He only tightened his grip even more. My vision started tunneling and my lungs were on fire. Last thing I knew was the pressure disappeared from my neck and then darkness.

**I don't mean to be cruel but I'm finishing it here. It will only make sense if I leave out the next part. So sorry! I wanted a little cliff hanger to it. Now recently I haven't been able to write too much because of the schoolwork teachers are piling up for me. I've had to study nonstop for my exams that are soon and to top that off I have a piano exam that I have been practising for. I'm also expecting guest band have been cleaning. I have to stay up really late so I'm not really energetic lately. I know I'm complaining but I really need to warn you guys about how long this might take. But I will make sure to work my but off so that you fans get what you want! Anyways, review and bye!**

**~Cera Mist **


	4. Chapter 4: Field trip?

**Hey Guys! Back with another chapter of Only With You! I'm sorry if this took long but I'll make it up to you. This chapter is super long. ISH! Also, if you have a pairing, crossover or not, I will be doing one shots! So you can request on by reviewing it to me or PM me! Now without further ado, I give you Only With You!**

**Chapter 4: Field Trip?**

**Jim's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the sidelines when I heard Melody's scream. Rushing past crowds, I made it to the upper floor. I glanced around… Where is Melody's room again? Groaning, I started opening every door until finally I reached hers. Inside the scene was horrifying! Some idiot was strangling Melody. Rushing forward I grabbed the book on melody's vanity and slammed it on his head. (A/N Yeah! "MAKA CHOP!" FTW!) Kicking him off, I knelt down and lifted Melody. I stroked her cheek, her face was still pale but it was regaining colour. I held her for awhile before finally resting her back onto her bed. I didn't want to go, but I knew my mother would be looking for me. Giving Melody one last glance, I rushed out of the room.

**Melody's P.O.V**

When I woke up my head was pounding! Everything was a bit blurry and I couldn't stop staggering. Stumbling, I reached my vanity. I picked up my book and noticed the spine of the book was damaged. My mind wandered to Maka and her books. How are they still intact? Dropping the book I was hit with another wave of nausea. Clutching my head I made it to my door. Yanking it open I called for a few of my maids. "Could you draw a bath for me and lay out some clothes for school? And please hurry." I asked. A few minutes later the bath was ready and my clothes were laid out. Slipping into the bath I let my mind wander off. Closing my eyes I slumped deeper into the enormous tub. The steam clouded my vision and the bubbles floated around. (A/N That NEVER happens. Bubbles floating in the air? NOPE! However, let's pretend that can happen!) After scrubbing my hair and body clean, I got dressed and headed down to the main dining room. Greeting my mother and father I took a seat and began devouring the gourmet meal. Kissing my father and mother goodbye I headed out. Stopping in my tracks I noticed Jim wasn't there to pick me up as usual. Shrugging it off I decided to walk to school like a normal student should. Maybe he was just tired from last night and asked his mom to drive him. The memories of last night came back and seized my heart. "What happened to Levi? He was choking me! Or was that my imagination?" I muttered. Rubbing my neck I knew it couldn't have been a dream. My neck was sore and had a bright crimson circle surrounding it. Fixing my uniform so it covered most of the bruise I continued to school.

When I got there Ashley's group was squealing and hopping around. I quickly hid behind a wall. I overheard some of their conversation.

"Jim totally likes me! It won't be long before he asks me out! Last night he danced with me and kissed me on the cheek!" Ashley squealed. (A/N Ashley's really actually bluffing because she can't remember much of last night due to her injury. It magically healed! Like in all those animations where the people are too lazy to continue to draw the character's injuries!) I groaned and stormed off, I was not going to stand for this! Yanking my seat out, I dropped onto it. Crossing my arms over my chest I waited for Jim to come so I could give him a piece of my mind!

**Jim's P.O.V**

When I stepped into the classroom I knew today was not a good day for me. Melody had her arms crossed over her chest which told you she was pissed and Ashley was winking at and making hearts with her hands. Shuddering, I took a seat beside Melody. Unfortunately, Ashley immediately moved into the empty seat beside me. Sighing I turned to Melody to see what was bothering her so much. "What's with the face?" I asked without thinking. Melody, taking the remark as offense, slammed her 4 inch book into my skull. Clutching my head I screamed, "What was that for?" Pouting, she turned and gazed at the board. I groaned and did the same. Before I knew it, two arms wrapped around my waist. "You don't need her baby; I can do so much better." Ashley whispered in my ear seductively. I heard Melody groan and smirked. Let's have some fun with this. I turned to Ashley and smiled. "That sounds like fun!" I exclaimed with false glee. Melody's jaw dropped and there were tears threatening to spill out. "Just kidding!" Grinning, I shoved Ashley back into her seat. I turned to Melody and glanced at her tears. "What's with the tears? You jelly?" I teased. (A/N For those who don't know, 'jelly' here means jealous! So no confusions?)

**Melody's P.O.V**

I covered my face in embarrassment and wiped away the tears. I could feel my face burning up. Before I had a chance to embarrass myself even more the teacher came in.

"Alright class, I have an important announcement." She started. "Our class will be going to a resort island in Hawaii to study the sea live forms! Now quickly grab a form and get it signed by your parents. Forms are due tomorrow!"

I smiled. A field trip to a resort island? I have been waiting for an excuse to go on vacation for awhile! And now that were going to learn my parents will definitely say yes!

"No." My parent's said in unison. "WHAT?" I screamed.

**Alright I know this is short and not what I promised you guys. The reason is if I didn't stop it there it would have been rushed and the anticipation wouldn't be there! The next few chapters are really good though! Well review and tell me what you think also remember to suggest one shot pairings!**

**~Cera Mist**


	5. Chapter 5: Scarlett Chain

**Hey there! I'd like to thank you guys all for the reviews! It's really nice to log on and see that people are looking at your stories! Lately I've been working on my writing. I have this random one-shot I'd like to post that I find really sad. I wrote it before my P.A.T. I think it's sweet in its own way! I've decided to change the one-shot into a Soul Eater one- shot. And if I'm comfortably I'll start a story! I'm sorry for how long this toke to come out! I was studying for my exams. Do you guys remember the Hunger Games book I'm working on? Well it's going to be postponed to the summer. I know it's taking forever to get the FIRST chapter out, but I've been busy and the first chapter is really long. Also I've had A LOT of people come to me and ask, "When is the hunger games book done? Are you done the book yet? When do I see it?" It's REALLY annoying! I will also be posting a story of Alice in Wonderland, but my version. I will probably be doing that! Alright let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: Cera Mist does not own Treasure Planet or Little Mermaid. If she did, Jim and Melody would have been married by now with three kids and a dog. **

**Chapter 5: Scarlett Chain**

**Melody's P.O.V**

"How can you say no?" I screamed glaring at them.They shared a look of disappointment. "You're the princess of this castle; therefore you must act like royalty." Eric, my father, scolded. "I can act like a snobby rich kid in Hawaii! Royalty is something that you inherit, therefore it doesn't mean anything! It's just a title! I am royalty for my entire lifetime; I am only in Hawaii for a month and a half! I didn't know you guys didn't care for my happiness!" I snarled. I never asked to be princess; it was a title I was born with. Sure going down under the sea to spend time with the merpeople is fun, but when I'm the princess of the land there are so many limits! I don't care if I'm princess! Though it did help me meet Jim. "Honey you can go on ONE CONDITION." My mother, Ariel, stressed. "Anything!" I cried out falling to my knees. Ariel pursed her lips. "When you come back I want you ready to be married." She demanded crossing her arms. "Sure. Easy." I said without thinking. Rushing out the doors I bolted into my bedroom. Pulling out a cream coloured suitcase, I began loading it with clothes and other necessities. Checking around the room I found my swimsuit, make up bag, favourite collection of Skulduggery Pleasant books, (A/N I LOVE Skulduggery Pleasant series! It's by Derek Landy and its got action, magic, gore, mystery, and a bit of romance! Check it out!) Also she brought her golden locket. Glancing at the clock, I started off towards the school.

**Ashley's P.O.V (A/N IT LIVES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I DIDN'T KILL IT IN THE LAST CHAPTERS!)**

Gazing at my reflection I flicked my golden hair away. "May, do you think my hair needs a makeover?" I asked squishing my face to see if it chubby. "Your whole face needs a makeover." Her voice drifted into the room. How dare she? I will get Jim and she'll be with that freak! "I totally agree with your comment earlier May! Her face is UGALYYYYYYY!" I second voice joined. Twisting around I saw a girl our age sitting on my bed. Her hair was deep scarlet and her face was pale. She wore a blood red long sleeve with a gray thin vest over with a lot of chains. She was wearing black and scarlet skinny jeans. "Who are you?" I screamed. "I'm Scarlett Chain." She said while pointing to her scarlet outfit with chains. (A/N Scarlett Chain is my OC. She will probably start popping up more! I think she's an actual character here…) I had to admit, with her face I could win Jim over or anyone! Scarlett flinched and whispered, "Her face is giving me the creeps! Please someone do us a favour and cover it up! I'm scared it'll turn everyone to stone!" My left eye twitched. "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY? Why are you in my mansion? Just get out!" I shrieked. My face was heating up and my fists were clenched. Scarlett dusted off her jeans. Standing up and stretching, she snapped her fingers and disappeared. (A/N Alright, Scarlett is an elemental. If you know Skulduggery Pleasant you would know about this. Scarlett was in my other story and she was an evil elemental.) Did she just DISAPPEAR? O my god!

**Scarlett's P.O.V (Changing P.O.V because who wants to listen to Ashley babble about her tragic love life.)**

It was nice to give that little brat a scare! Man, it's been a while since I've used my magic. I was scared it wouldn't work. Well, looks like it's time to report back.

**And we're done! Yeah! I finished, I was afraid that I had lost all my ideas due to writer's block. The only reason I was able to finish this was because of me becoming sick and staying home for a day! Well I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will go out AFTER I finish the Soul Eater one-shot. Well, bye!**

**~Cera Mist**


	6. Chapter 6: Jim Dear

**Hello there. I know I said I would make the soul eater fan fiction first, but I decided to do this first. I know this might have taken a bit, but here is Chapter 6 of Only With You! As I promised to someone special, this chapter will contain lots of Jim. If any of you out there are wondering why they haven't gotten together yet is because I don't want to rush it or it just doesn't come out right. So, that's your reason! Let us begin.**

**Chapter 6: Jim Dear!**

Scarlett reappeared inside the castle in the hallway leading to a special royal person. Strutting up to the door, she politely knocked on it three times before blasting the door off with her magic. Poking her head in, Melody glanced at her. "Scarlett, what did I say about big entrances? A simple knock and opening the door would suffice." Melody sighed. Scarlett grinned. "But if I don't have a big entrance once in awhile, the fun will be taken out of it!" Scarlett whined plopping onto Melody's king sized bed. "So… When do I meet that hot guy you've been babbling about?" Scarlett blurted out. Melody freaked out as her cheeks warmed. Mumbling illogical words, Melody shoved Scarlett out of her room grumbling a good bye. Returning to her chambers, Melody continued brushing her hair. After giving herself a look over Melody reached for her shoulder bag and left.

**At Jim's House**

Melody rang the doorbell and patiently waited for it to be answered. When the door swung open, Melody was greeted by Sarah. "Morning Mrs. Hawkins! Is Jim home?" Melody chimed politely. Sarah smiled and let Melody in. "He's upstairs. Go ahead." Sarah smiled warmly. When Melody got upstairs music was blasting from inside Jim's room. Peering in, Melody noticed Jim on his bead strumming his guitar. Slipping in Melody snuck up behind him and pounced on him. Jim, being surprised, made an unmanly scream. He stopped when melodic giggling drifted into his ears. Whipping around he glared at Melody. "That was SO manly!" Melody giggled. Jim's glare softened and turned into an evil smirk. "Oh really. How about that time when we were six and were at the zoo and that flamingo…" "Don't bring up that flamingo!" Melody interrupted covering her ears. Jim chuckled and Melody joined in. She couldn't resist Jim's laughter. Lying down, Melody closed her eyes. "Could you play that melody you were playing before?" Melody asked. (A/N Did you notice that pun there? Huh? At least laugh at my lame pun! ) Jim gazed at Melody and began strumming beautiful chords. Unconsciously, melody began singing.

**Crystal eyes, stare back at me. I wish that he'd be with me. The empty field reminds me of, how our love wasn't strong enough! Can't you see its killing me? When you turn 'round and abandon me. Abandon me…**

Melody finished the last word softly. Jim frowned; her singing reminded him off what he had done. It wasn't because he liked Ashley; it was because he was angry and stupid. Setting down his guitar, Jim climbed onto the bed and hugged melody. "I'm sorry I acted like that to you. I was stupid and angry.If I could go back in time, I would change that." Jim whispered beside her ear. Melody's face heated up. Refusing to let it get to her, Melody twisted around so she was facing him and leaned in. Jim catching on copied. Soon their lips connected and it was like fireworks to melody. Their lips moved in sync, neither dominating. Melody snaked her arms around Jim's neck and pressed him closer. Jim could feel Melody pressing closer and followed her lead. Melody could feel her lungs burning; she was running out of breath. Pulling back Melody sucked in the air greedily. After calming down, melody got up and told Jim she would see him tomorrow at the airport. With that, she skipped away thinking of how perfect her life had just become.

**I know this was a short chapter. But don't worry! Chapters will be coming out quicker cause my tests are almost over! Then I'll have lots of time to type! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Only With You.**

**~Cera Mist**


	7. Chapter 7: Childhood Memories

**HELLO! I'm so glad at all the reviews this story is getting. I've got some things I need help with. I was trying to upload this glorious picture of Melody and Jim by Ribon95 that she let me use. But, I have no idea on how to get it as the title page. Anyone want to help me out? Like PM me on how to do it or just review on how to do it. It would help a lot! Second announcement, I'm helping out AVP5 with this story of Melody and AVP5's OC. The plot and story is AVP5, I'm just helping by writing it. So it would be great if you guys checked it out when it comes out. I'll be sure to tell you guys when the first chapter is posted. AVP5 and I are just discussing about it. It's not official, but I'd like to help AVP5. The story is for AVP5's friend. That is all of the announcements except for this one. SCHOOL IS PRACTICALLY OVER! I JUST HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL ON THURSDAY FOR THE REPORT CARDS AND AWARDS! YAY! Chapters will be coming out fast. The only thing that might delay the chapters is the fact that I'm learning saxophone. Well, I'll make it work! Get ready for another chapter of… Only With You!**

**Chapter 7: Childhood Memories **

**Melody's P.O.V**

It's been a day since my little kiss with Jim. Our whole class was at the airport waiting of the arrival of our private jet. Our school was very wealthy for it was a school for royalty and famous people. I still wonder how Ashley got in. Jim and I have made it official, we're finally going out! I loved the look on Ashley's face when I told her. "Private jet 43 has landed. All passengers for 43 make way to second platform." A monotone voice filled the air. That's our jet. In 15 minutes, our whole class was aboard the private jet. The jet was filled with two-seaters. I was about to ask Jim if he wanted to share a two-seater when Ashley appeared. I didn't even try to hide my disgust. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped at her. Ashley shrugged and pulled Jim closer to her. "Jim, I was wondering if we could share a two-seater." Ashley purred. I gagged. That thing still thought it had a chance with my boyfriend. This was going to be good. In a second my hand had a huge clump of her artificial blonde hair. Yanking her away from Jim I shoved her next to some random boy. "Watch whose boyfriend you're talking to." I snarled my eyes narrowing into pin points. Humming, I took Jim's hand and led him to an empty two-seater. "This is the captain speaking. Would all the passengers fasten their seatbelts, we're about to take off." The Captain's voice cackled through the speaker. Doing as told, Jim and I waited for the jet to take off into the sky.

**Scarlett's P.O.V **

This was bad. I couldn't believe I had snuck onto the private jet that was taking melody to Hawaii. I just couldn't resist! It was too tempting. I just knew that artificial blonde would try to mess up Melody's and Jim's relationship. (A/N the artificial blonde that Scarlett is talking about is Ashley. No confusions.) Glancing around, I deemed it safe to travel around the jet. The jet had already taken off; they wouldn't make me get off. We were thousands of feet in the air! Suddenly the thought of them pushing me off with a parachute crossed my mind. I shivered, there was no way they would do that! Besides, Melody would obviously step up and tell them I was a good friend of hers. The door to the seating room slid open and a hundred pairs of eyes shifted their gaze onto me. My palms became sweaty. "Um. Hi there." I smiled sheepishly. Melody jumped forward. "Scarlett! What the hell are you doing here?" Melody screamed. Rubbing my head I stepped forward. "I wanted to come to Hawaii." I grinned. Face palming, Melody ushered me to a seat and returned to hers. It wasn't until later I realized who I was sitting beside. "Z-ZERO?" I shrieked. I hadn't seen that punk since we were little kids! That brat didn't call, e-mail or write to me since we were kids. Clenching my fists I grinded my teeth. "Yo Scarlett. What's up? Long time no see." He replied calmly. I have had enough of his crap. Shooting out my fist I caught him in the stomach. As he was temporally stunned, I slapped him hard against the face. "What was that for?" Zero exclaimed rubbing his stomach. "No e-mails, letters or calls. You've been gone for 15 years and you decide to come back now!" I cried. Oh great. Seeing him again brought up some old memories. Great, now he'll see me as that weak crying brat. Wipe those tears away Scarlett! Your better than this. Following my self-coach, I wiped the tears away. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you cry. It's cute." Zero snickered. I blinked a couple times as my face heated up. Throwing another punch at him I turned on my side and settled for some shut eye.

**Jim's P.O.V**

Not even 20 minutes in, Melody was fast asleep leaning against me. No surprise there. Stroking her cheek, I bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. Leaning back, I was about to drift off to sleep when a annoying voice cut in. "Ew! You're actually into that filth? I'm so much better! What does she have that I don't?" Ashley screeched. Did she really want me to answer that question? "You mean one that stands out over all those other reasons?" I stared at her innocently. She nodded dumbly. "Well, she's got me." I glared at her causing her to flinch away. Ashley quickly scurried back to her seat. Sighing in relief, I got comfy and cuddled Melody as I drifted off into sleep.

**Zero's P.O.V**

It was nice to see Scarlett again but that wasn't why I was here. Scarlett wasn't the reason I was on the private jet heading to Hawaii. Scarlett's a nice cool girl and all, but I have to be serious. The reason I was here was to ruin a relationship and win the heart of Melody.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry but I'm ending the chapter there. A little of a 'Wow' ending. I know what you think, Zero's a terrible person. But you will see, he's the exactly what you think! You're probably like "What?" Most people say that this person may look evil but they aren't. Me, don't worry this person may seem evil but don't worry they are. Who knows? Maybe time will change Zero's fate. OF DOOM! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I would like it if you guys could suggest this story to other Melody and Jim lovers! Thank you!**

**~Cera Mist**


	8. Chapter 8: Zero

**I am so sorry that this toke a bit to get out. I was just busy with family. But trust me, the minute their gone I WILL TYPE! I also noticed the amount of reviews has gone done. I'm not that worried, but if you like the story please review and recommend it to someone else you think that will like it. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter! The stories I promised will still come just later! Like the Soul Eater one. My attention is focused on this story. And AVP5's story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Little Mermaid or Treasure Planet.**

**Melody's P.O.V**

When the jet landed in Hawaii my whole body was numb. I had to get Jim to carry me out. "Alright class! We'll be checking into our hotel. Then we'll be heading to the beach where we'll be studying 'organisms'!" Our teacher air quoted the last part. Everyone knew that we weren't going to learn anything. The teacher just wanted an excuse to come to Hawaii. We were all ushered to our hotel rooms. Our teacher was lazy so we were allowed to pick our roommates. Jim and I instantly paired up. I also noticed that Ashley was trying to get to Jim. Well, she'll have to try harder. The rooms ended up like this, Jim with me, Ashley with a random dude, Scarlett with Zero and other people. Since we're heading to the beach I packed a towel, bathing suit and sunscreen. "Hey Jim! You ready to go?" I asked. A mumbled 'yes' came through the door. I smiled lightly. "I'll meet you at the beach then! Don't get distracted by Ashley!" I yelled before yanking the door open. Not looking when I exited my room, I crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching." I apologized. I glanced up at the person to find… ZERO? He grinned and helped me up. "Sorry 'bout that! I think I got distracted with your beauty!" He smirked trying to flirt. EW. Scarlett and I have known Zero for like forever. I always thought that Scarlett and Zero would go out. Plus, I already got a boyfriend. "Um, Zero. I kind of have a boyfriend. You know, Jim? So, I'm going to have to ask you to stop… whatever you're doing." I plastered on a fake smile. He nodded. "I get you have a boyfriend, but the only boyfriend you're getting, is me." He smiled warmly. I stared at him in disgust. That kind of attitude will get him noting but a kick in the face. Zero tried to snake his arm around my shoulders. That's it! I grabbed his hand and flipped him over. Twisting his arm behind him, I kicked his back sending him flying forward into a wall. "Touch me again and I'll break your neck!" I threatened my eyes narrowing to pin points. He dusted himself of and rose. I got into my fighting stance, I was ready for anything. Except for what he did next. "I like feisty!" He chuckled flying forward and trapping me against the wall. I struggled to kick him where the sun don't shine. Bringing my knee up I attempted to knee him in the balls but he stopped me with one of his hands. Bringing my free hand forward, I slapped him on the face. He didn't react, all he did was lean forward. I screamed knowing what he was going to do. My scream was cut off by Zero's lips. I cried. Was I a bad girlfriend now? Does it mean Jim and I will split? I couldn't afford that! Hot tears trickled down my cheeks. This is the worst thing ever. Then Jim opened the door and walked out. Turning his head he caught sight of Zero and I. My eyes begged him to help me. I spoke to soon, THIS was the worst thing ever.

**Sorry it was short, I just wanted to post something. Hope you review! Bye!**

**~Cera Mist**


	9. Chapter 9:Scarlett's Leaving?

**I'm so sorry! I have been doing a lot of things lately. I've finally released my first chapter of my hunger games fanfic. So do me a favor and check it out! I have no reviews so far. I know I don't have to have reviews, but having feedback helps me. Anyways, here is the 9****th**** chapter of Only With You.**

**Jim's P.O.V**

Through my life, I have dealt with things. I guess you could say I was a bit of a peacemaker. I didn't go around asking for fights, I was more of a calm person. However, when I saw Zero with Melody. I just… snapped. In my fury I ripped Zero apart from Melody. I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the jaw. Taking out my fury on him seemed like the only answer. Soon I was yanked away from Zero. I growled at him. "Jim! Get it together. I don't like him either but we don't have to put him in the hospital." Melody shouted. I didn't pay attention to her; my judgment was clouded with bloodlust. I wanted Zero gone, NOW! Zero scrambled away in fear. What a coward. I started calming down. "Sorry about that. I… I just don't like watching that guy use you. You told me Scarlett liked Zero. What do we do now? Scarlett's going to be heartbroken." I mumbled. Melody frowned. I decided we should just go to the beach.

When we arrived everyone was playing volleyball. (A/N When I'm writing this scene, do note I don't know much about volleyball.) "Hey! Can we join?" Melody asked. Melody and I are great at volleyball. They don't stand a chance. Unfortunately, we were placed in the worst team ever. At least we had each other. I watched as our team mates were disqualified. Soon only Melody and I remained. "Two against 6 that seems about fair." Melody giggled. Melody served and Zero shot it back. I growled. Leaping forward, I spiked the ball at Zero. Unfortunately, it hit him in the face. I was immediately disqualified. Damn, now Melody's all alone.

Soon there was only Scarlett, Zero and Melody on the field. Melody was on her own on this one. Scarlett served and Melody slammed it back. Zero ducked and sent the ball flying back over the net. Melody smirked. Bouncing forward she spiked it in. Our team won! We all decided to head back to our rooms. Melody had invited Scarlett to come over for dinner. I guess it was time to start cooking.

After I finished making dinner the doorbell rang. I yanked open the door to see Scarlett… and ZERO!

**Melody's P.O.V**

"!" I heard Jim scream and went to check on him. He was standing in front of the door. "Jim, what's the matter?" I asked nearing him. Then I saw it. "ZERO! What are you doing here?" I shrieked. Scarlett looked at me strangely. "Didn't you assume I would be coming with my roommate?" Scarlett asked. I could only shake my head. Zero just waltzed in like nothing was wrong. As if we were all still good, good friends.

Our dinner started with an awkward silence. I poked at my food; my appetite completely vanished. "I can feel there's a lot of tension in the room." Scarlett started. I gulped. I couldn't tell her. But I'd be a bad friend if I didn't tell her. "Um, Scarlett? Could I talk to you in private?" I asked sheepishly. Scarlett blinked at me. "Um, sure?" She giggled. We walked into my room. "Do you still like Zero?" I asked. I wanted to take this slowly. One wrong word could ruin our friendship. "Of course! I feel like we're becoming closer." She smiled brightly. This was going to be hard. "Well, he's not the man you think he is. Or boy you think he is. The point is he only came here to break Jim's and I relationship. He didn't and doesn't like you. He was playing all along. He used you as a cover." I squeaked out. Silence filled the room. "You… you lying brat. You want every man to yourself. I finally find someone that might like me and you have to ruin my happiness. Well your also ruining our friendship. Don't ever talk to me again."She screamed. And with that, Scarlett fled from the room.

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I hated her. I just hated her. I wanted revenge. And I knew the person who could give it to me. When I was out of Melody's room, I teleported away. Appearing in a dimly lit room I walked up to the pedestal in the middle of the room. "What is the reason that you have to bother me?" I voice thundered. I couldn't stand the lights. Making my own fire in my hands I replied, "Looking for revenge on Melody. And I know you have a dept to finish with her." I could hear sadistic laughing. "You sure know how to catch my attention. Continue I'm listening." The voice laughed. I smirked. "Thank you Obsidian."

**That is the end. I know what you're thinking, 'Obsidian? That's a weird name.' Well I had Obsidian in my last story. I don't really use him often. So there's an evil lurking. The tabled have been turned. Scarlett has betrayed Melody and is helping a mysterious person that has history with Melody. Here's a preview of next time!**

"_STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_Blood splattered everywhere. Jim's eyes widened in shock. He watched as the trembling figure in front of him collapsed. Catching the person, Jim stared in horror. She had token the blow for him. He was supposed to be dead. But she had changed his fate by sacrificing her own life. Tears tumbled down Jim's cheek. His spirit died as the woman in his arms died too._

"_MELODY!"_

**Well. That seems tragic. It might seem you know everything that's happening next chapter but you don't. You don't know who kills her. Or wither she dies. Review and Recommend! See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Leave Me

**Thanks SO much for reviewing. I have released the first part of my hunger games story so please check it out and review it! I'm SO sorry this took so long. I will be focusing more on Only With You and AVP5's story. If you've noticed this story is coming to an end. BUT, I will continue making Jim x Melody stories. So keep an eye for those. LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Little Mermaid or Treasure Planet. If I did Jim and Melody would be the only thing that happened.**

**Chapter 10: Don't Leave Me**

**Obsidian's P.O.V**

Scarlett was more than I expected. She had powers, strength and determination. Getting rid of Melody would be easy. Scarlett listened to everything I said and put in a few of her own ideas. I believe we'll have our plan ready in a week or so.

"Scarlett, what happened to you and Melody?" I asked stepping out of the shadows. The light glinted off of my blonde hair highlighting it. My icy blue eyes locked with hers.

"Some things are better left unsaid." Scarlett replied gazing at her shoes. I nodded and continued working on our machine. I only wanted revenge on Melody because of what she did. SHE STOLE MY RUBBER DUCKY IN GRADE TWO! AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER FOR THAT! (A/N I know what you're thinking. This is why he's angry?! I was just kidding!) She hurt my brother by turning him down. And according to him it wasn't nicely. I gazed at Scarlett. She reminded me of someone from my past.

**Jim's P.O.V**

Zero and I were having an intense staring contest when Scarlett bursted into the room. We turned to look at her and watched as she disappeared. I blinked twice. Did that really happen?

"Did you just see that?!" Zero yelled. I nodded nervously. Soon Melody had entered the room. She had tears trickling down her face. I jumped out my seat and hugged her.

"It's gonna be alright. She'll come back. Don't worry." I cooed. I fixed my eyes on Zero and glared at him.

"Zero, the door's over there." I watched as he slowly connected the dots. Finally it clicked.

"OH!" He shouted and left. That boy needed serious help. A few hours ago he was evil and cold and now he's all immature and childish.

I tucked Melody into her bed and left. I hope Scarlett returns.

**Melody's P.O.V**

A stream of sunlight poured onto my face waking me from my slumber. Stretching, I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. 15 minutes I emerged looking like my normal self. My eyes were still slightly red and puffy from crying all night. I sighed as I went back into the bathroom to apply some makeup to cover it up. Stepping out again I noticed a note taped on the front door. It read:

**Dear Melody,**

**I left early to go buy us some breakfast. Don't overexert yourself today, okay? I'll be back soon.**

**Love,**

**Jim **

I set the note down. Great, now I've got nothing to do. I plopped onto the couch. My mind started to wander back to last night. Scarlett. Would she ever forgive me? The words she said last night kept bouncing around in my head. _"You… you lying brat. You want every man to yourself. I finally find someone that might like me and you have to ruin my happiness. Well you're also ruining our friendship. Don't ever talk to me again." _ It kept repeating making my head throb. "STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shrieked. I'm turning insane, I feel like my sanity has been ripped from me. Tears sprung to my eyes. "Stop it… stop it please." I mumbled under my breath. Silence filled the room. My phone emitted a little _bong_ shattering the silence. I managed to yank out my phone. Tapping the screen, the phone sprung to life. On the screen there was a blinking sign saying: _1 New Message. _Curiosity made me double tap on the message. "Unknown number huh? Sounds a little shady…" I warned myself. The message popped onto my phone. Reading it over, I let out a piercing shriek. I read it again. This can't be happening! It read:

**Hello Melody,**

**It's your good friend Obsidian. I hope you still remember me because, I still remember you. I wanted to get to you, but I asked myself "How? How do you get to a spoiled lying brat?" Then it hit me. You take out her lover. So if you don't come quickly, Scarlett and I will slaughter him. Don't even think of calling the police, because Scarlett can sense it and we'll kill him before they even know where we are. You have an hour to come to the warehouse where you and I had our last fight.**

**See you soon or Jim here meets God.**

**Obsidian**

He has Jim and Scarlett. The tears were pouring down my cheeks. And to top it off it was raining outside. I knew what I had to do. Grabbing my denim half jacket and black polka dot umbrella, I headed out. Once I was outside I signalled a cab and headed to the warehouse. I remember the warehouse well. The fight I had with Obsidian was still fresh in my mind.

**FLASHBACK (TWO YEARS AGO)**

_ I had been going out with Lucas for two months and was having a blast. Lucas, Obsidian's little brother, was sweet, caring, funny and handsome. One night while I was waiting for Lucas, I thought I saw him kissing another girl. However, later I realized he was only hugging his cousin. I was stupid and rash and broke up with him. The end of our relationship hit him bad. I didn't know he had heart problems until he died of a heart attack. It was my fault he died. Obsidian cared a lot for his younger brother and in his rage brought me to an old abandoned warehouse and attacked me. I was actually a great fighter because a lot of people targeted me because I was a princess. However, I was still mourning over Lucas's death and my defense and attacks were sloppy. I always kept a weapon on me but it was only a dagger. However, the warehouse we were in had lots of weapons. I spotted a weapon I was familiar with. A katana. Obsidian went for a machete and we fought. He managed to nick my side, creating a long gash. Fortunately, I had butt-dialed my father and he had heard Obsidian and me fighting. He phoned the police and tracked my phone down. The police stopped him and arrested him. I fainted from blood loss and when I woke up I found myself in a hospital. I stayed there for two days and while I was there I saw on the TV that Obsidian had escaped. However we never heard anything about him for a whole year that we brushed it off._

Finally we reached the warehouse. I kicked the doors open and ducked into the warehouse. I found Jim handcuffed to a pole near the other side of the warehouse. Forgetting about Obsidian I rushed towards Jim. "Jim! Wake up! Are you okay?" I exclaimed. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at me. "Melody? Is that you? You have to get out of here. Obsidian and Scarlett are…" Jim mumbled. "Now don't leave." A voice in the shadows called out. Suddenly a beam of light focused on that person. Obsidian. "The fun has just begun!" Obsidian shot me a sadistic smile. He was dressed like he was going to perform. He had on a black top hat with a white ribbon topped off with a deep violet rose. He had on a black pin striped vest with a purple dress shirt. He had black trousers that matched his vest perfectly. Obsidian also had a cane. The cane had a yellow circular ball at the top and then it was a purple stick. (A/N Should I draw this picture? If you want me to than leave a review saying you want me to.) Did I mention Lucas and Obsidian were twins? I was one of the few people who could tell them apart. Even though, they were extremely identical. My heart broke at the sight of him. "Lucas." I whispered without thinking.

**Obsidian's P.O.V**

"Lucas." I stared at Melody in bewilderment. I had blamed Melody for the death because it was her fault, but I knew she cared for him very much. My face quickly hardened. "Wrong again. You seem to be making a lot of mistakes lately." I hissed at her. Pressing a hidden button on my cane it transformed into a machete once again. I crossed the room to where Melody was. She scrambled back to where the weapons were kept. She blindly fumbled with the first weapon that reached her hand. She pulled out a hook that was about 4 feet long. The hooks had a cushion near the bottom where you could hold it. The hilts were sharpened into daggers. Hook swords. I wasn't sure if Melody was any good at them, but it didn't look like it mattered she good still hurt me with it. I took my stance and charged towards her. It's been a while since I fought anyone with a machete. Over the years of hiding I hardly practiced anymore. When I was a meter away from Melody she stopped my sword with her hook and kicked me in the gut. The motion sent me spiraling backwards. I coughed out blood. Wiping my chin, I slowly stood again. The minute I got my bearings back Melody was already so close to me. She was about to skewer me with her sword when I ducked and knocked her feet out from under her. She landed face down on the floor. I took the opening and raised my machete to stab her. However, before my machete reached her she rolled away. I cursed and stumbled after her. When I was near her she faded. I gasped shocked. "How did you…" I stopped mid sentence and barely dodged the sneak attack. Suddenly it all clicked. Melody had one of Scarlett's amulets. The amulet gave the owner little power to use. Different amulets had different powers. But there was something Melody didn't know; I had one of Scarlett's amulets too. There might not be much power left, but there was some. Activating it, I began to multiple. Scarlett had given it to me so we could finish the machine faster. All of my clones charged at Melody. By the time my amulet died, Melody was covered with cuts and bruises. The cuts weren't deep, but would certainty hurt. Melody coughed up some blood. I smirked. "Tired already?" I taunted. Her head snapped upwards. Her eyes seemed to change colours. It flickered from greenish blue to red. "I'm just getting started." Melody's voice was different, more demanding. This wasn't Melody anymore. "W-Who are you? You're not Melody!" I stuttered. She smiled, "No, I'm not."

**The Thing That Now Is Melody's P.O.V (A/N that sounds weird.)**

I giggled at his reaction. Let me explain.

**FLASHBACK (THREE YEARS AGO)**

_"Scarlett! Let's play magic!" Melody giggled. Scarlett cheered and they went into Melody's room. Scarlett was just learning magic and had a hard time controlling it. She accidently did something that caused a violent spirit to enter Melody's body. "I want it out. I want it out!" Melody cried. Scarlett frowned. "If I take it out, it'll wake the spirit and it'll tear you apart." Scarlett mumbled. Melody cried louder. I was that spirit. At first I didn't like Melody. She was whiny and always crying. But soon after watching her grow and become more synced with me I became Melody. Sometimes to protect her I would take over and let Melody rest._

Right now I had taken over her body to keep her safe. "I am the spirit of conflict. I have been living in Melody's body for three years. I will protect her even if it means killing you." I smiled sweetly. I appeared before him and sliced him with the hilt of the hook sword. He gasped. I was about to strike him again, but he ducked and rolled away. "Tsk. Not much of a fighter are you." I teased. I noticed I was awfully near the man that Melody loves. He stared at me in shock. Was he disgusted by the violent side of Melody? I returned my gaze to Obsidian. He yanked a black sheet off of a hulk of metal. It had many glowing buttons that entranced me. "It's time to destroy your heart!" He yelled. I pointed to my heart. "Wrong heart." It all clicked. Obsidian pointed the machine at Jim. Soon the violent spirit left leaving Melody.

**Normal P.O.V**

It felt like it was happening in slow motion. All dramatic scenes do that. Jim's eyes locked on the machine that was pointed at him. Obsidian was laughing like a madman and Scarlett was trying to stop him. A beam shot out of the machine spiralling towards Jim. Jim shut his eyes waiting for the impact. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Blood splattered everywhere. Jim's eyes widened in shock. He watched as the trembling figure in front of him collapsed. Catching the person, Jim stared in horror. She had token the blow for him. He was supposed to be dead. But she had changed his fate by sacrificing her own life. Tears tumbled down Jim's cheek. His spirit died as the woman in his arms died too.

"MELODY!"

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I looked at her best friend. I had never intended for this to happen. It just got out of hands. While Obsidian was finishing the machine I had gone to talk to Zero. He had explained that he was wrong to kiss Melody and use me like that. He told me that he wished both of us a happy life. I asked him where he was going. All he said was, "To find my happy ever after." And with that he left. I was so wrong to accuse Melody like that and think death was the only answer. Even Obsidian looked guilty. I guess he started out wanting to kill her and then it turned to wanting her to feel the pain of losing someone close and dear to you. I bet he regrets it. He knows what it feels like. And now Obsidian and I have put Jim through the same pain. I rushed to Melody's side. "Melody! I'm so sorry that this happened. It's my entire fault!" I cried. I tried healing her put the power I put inside the machine blocked it out. I phoned the police. Soon I could hear sirens in the distance.

Soon we arrived to the hospital. Nurses rushed Melody in. Doctors tumbled in after. Jim, Obsidian and I were stuck in the waiting room. While we were waiting a cop came by to interrogate us. Obsidian and I confessed and told him everything. Soon King Eric and Queen Ariel bursted into the hospital. People started bowing but King Eric waved them off. "WHERE"S MY DAUGHTER?!" He boomed. Unfortunately, the King and Queen were forced to wait in the waiting room. "Stupid hospital. I'm the King! I should be able to see my daughter." King Eric mumbled. Ariel patted him on the back. "It's probably because you would have distracted them." Ariel reasoned calmly. It might look like you was calm but I could see the tears and how tense she was. While we were waiting we explained to the king what had happened. He told us we were off the hook if his daughter lived. Soon the doctor came out. We all swarmed around him. "IS SHE OKAY?!" King Eric exclaimed. We all looked at the doctor. "She…"

**End of chapter! Sorry again about how long this took! So to make it up to you I made it super long. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Also I'll be away on the 16****th****-20****th****. I'll also be out on the 21****st****. So this chapter is to make up for it. Please review and recommend!**

**~Cera Mist**


	11. Chapter 11: My Melodic Sanity

**Hey! I would like to thank you guys for the reviews! I am back from my holiday and am just recovering from some sickness. I feel guilty for ending the story with a cliff hanger. I'm SO sorry for this taking so long. I had all this stuff going on that the story was left on my laptop. Sorry! Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them! I hope you guys still check this story. Anyways, let's start!**

**Chapter 11: My Melodic Sanity**

**Melody's P.O.V**

Pain. That's what I felt, pain. It was so overwhelming that I couldn't feel anything else. I could hear murmurs of conversations. I could hear the doctors screaming about how I might not make it. Then suddenly, the pain disappeared. Instead there was this voice speaking to me. "Mel, are you all right?" I wanted to answer but my mouth would not open. And then I saw him, Lucas.

**Jim's P.O.V**

I looked at the doctor in anticipation. "She suffered quite a lot. Several times we almost lost her, but I am happy to inform you that she will pull through." The doctor smiled and told us we could go in to see Melody. We all pushed through the doors and into the room. Melody whole chest was bandaged and you could see the blood seeping out. I turned around to see everyone crying. "Why are you crying? She's alive!" I asked. Ariel turned to me. "She may be alive but she'll never be able to do the things she loves again! She'll never swim or dive. She'll never be able to see you! From this day on, you are banished from seeing our daughter!" Ariel screamed. I took a step back. Never to see Melody again? I was the reason she was in this hospital! How could I survive without Melody? How could Melody survive without swimming? "But I want Jim to stay." A soft voice called out. We all turned to see Melody talking. I was relieved to see Melody could speak but then I noticed she was asleep. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Eric boomed. I ran up to Melody. Holding her hand I whispered soft words. "Melody, it's me Jim. Wake up for me." Slowly, Melody's eyes slid opened. I smiled and almost shouted out Melody but then I heard her squeak out, "Lucas?" It pained me to hear someone else name on her tongue. The name Lucas has popped up more than once. I left the room and saw Eric. He looked at me in anticipation. "She doesn't recognize me." I replied sadly and left.

**ONEMONTH LATER**

It's been a month since I last saw Melody. It's been too depressing to even think about her. Melody toke a week off of school to recover, and even then she couldn't participate in sports for another 2 weeks. The doctor told everyone she was in a fragile state. Melody had locked away memories of her past to preserve her sanity. The only thing she remembers is Obsidian and Lucas. (A/N that and her parents.) She doesn't remember me or Scarlett. I heard a knock and watched as my mom entered my room. "Jim we need to talk." I shrugged. "Jim, you have to see Melody again. Going all moody isn't going to help! You need to confront her or she's going to end up with someone else. I know you're going insane without her" My mom reasoned. I just stared back at her, my eyes dull. She sighed and started again. "If you chose to stalk her from afar and have someone else marry her you'll be miserable forever. She'll never forget you mentally, you just need to refresh her memory." I turned away from her. "Dad forgot us didn't he? He left and forgot! It's going to be the same with Melody! She'll leave and then forget! Maybe it's better that way. As long she's okay I'm happy with staring at her a distance away." I shouted turning around to face her. I locked eyes with her glaring. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "Just confront her, what's the worst that will happen? The doctor says she's getting better. She's already starting to remember Scarlett. Just relive the memories with her." And with that she left.

I slammed my locker shut and tossed my bag over my shoulder. I spotted Melody down the hall giggling with Scarlett. Her melodic voice filled my ears. "No I don't like anyone right now." I sighed. It would be selfish for me to wish for that to stay the same, but I wanted it to stay that way. My mom's speech filled my head again. What's the worst that can happen? I'm going insane without her. Might as well try right? I realized something. Melody was my melodic sanity. I needed her to live. Gathering my courage I walked towards her.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Jim, what happened in my past?" Melody asked me. I smiled and wrapped my hands around her. "That's not important, what's important is our future." I grinned. She looked up at me and pouted. I leaned down and pecked her on the lips. Melody reached for my lips and soon we were sharing a passionate kiss. Melody abruptly stopped kissing me. "What do you mean our future? Jim if you're thinking dirty things I'll slap you!" Melody flushed with anger. I smiled and hugged her. "I meant I want to have a future with you." I whispered in her ear. Stepping back I kneeled down and presented a small scarlet box. "Melody, you're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked. Scarlett and Obsidian have been pestering me about asking Melody to marry me. Ever since those two got together they've been twice as annoying as usual. Melody smiled at me and whispered, "Of course you dummy." I grinned and picked her up bridal style. She shrieked in surprise as I slipped the ring on her finger. We shared another kiss that Melody stopped again. "But seriously, what happened in my past?" Melody pestered me. I sighed and chuckled at her. "You meet the best thing ever, me."

**End of Only With You**

**I'm SO sorry for how long this took! This is the last chapter of this story. So don't fret cause I'll continue making stories for Mel and Jim! I hoped you enjoyed this! Review please!**

**~Cera Mist **


End file.
